New Generation Nightmare
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: En una época en la que los problemas no parecen tener fin para los Maverick Hunters, un misterioso y nuevo peligro se cuece en medio de la diaria monotonía. Un ataque y varias víctimas son el preludio de una nueva guerra , pero... ¿Cuál es realmente el objetivo del enemigo? ¿Qué les deparará a X y compañía en esta nueva y peligrosa aventura? [Reboot de Sangre, Dolor y Silencio]
1. Monotonía rota

Como prometí hace un par de semanas, volvería a retomar un fic antiguo que había dejado en el olvido (Sangre, dolor y silencio), pero fue un quebradero de cabeza decidir cómo regresaría con él. En primer lugar, porque tanto mi estilo de escritura como mi forma de ver ciertas cosas con respecto a la serie han cambiado (como es natural, teniendo en cuenta que hace AÑOS que no actualizo mi fic, y que fue el primer fic largo que publiqué en esta plataforma, hace 10 años) y en segundo lugar, porque ahora que lo releo, si bien me surge un nostálgico y bonito sentimiento, también me dan ganas de zarandear a mi yo pasado por pasar por alto tantos detalles que podrían haber destruido la trama por completo si alguien se los hacía notar. Así que de ese modo es como los traigo a esta historia que viene en forma de reboot.

Sin embargo no voy a aburrirles con 10 capítulos de lo mismo, como hice en el pasado en un intento de rehacer mi fic al estilo que llevé por allá en el 2011, si no que empezaré la narrativa de un modo distinto para dirigirnos hacia los eventos que desencadenarán la trama y el final de la historia. Así mismo, muchos elementos de la trama que conocían cambiarán, pero los principales, los más relevantes, seguirán intactos, aunque probablemente no ocurran en el mismo orden y cambien un poco de lugar. Me daré la licencia de añadir más historia de fondo para entender mejor la situación en la que nos encontramos. También quisiera advertirles que no esperen el romance empalagoso y cliché que tenía la primera versión. Me centraré en el tema de las parejas, sí, porque me gusta escribir romance, pero, de ser posible, desde un punto de vista más sutil y maduro, priorizando un poco la aventura que el romance [pero sí, le daré sus capítulos de desarrollo en algún momento porque a fin de cuentas, esta humilde autora peca de romántica incorregible]. Tampoco verán tantas escenas que parecen sacadas de una serie de anime cómico o cualquier otro sin sentido que pueda haber cometido antes... el enfoque de la historia será un poquito más serio, aunque les prometo que no dejaré a un lado esa dosis de humor que hace a un fic de aventuras algo entretenido.

En fin, sin más aclaraciones y preámbulos, ¡Vamos a la aventura, Maverick Hunters!

* * *

 _Megaman/Rockman X no me pertenece. Es de Capcom, nos guste o no._

* * *

El constante sonido de algo deslizándose contra el suelo era el único murmullo que le daba vida a aquel lugar. Era un sonido errático e inconstante, desesperado... aterrado. La respiración agitada del responsable de aquel curioso ruido solo complementaba mejor el cuadro de alguien que al parecer huía de algo que todavía no se podía ver.

—¡X! ¡X! ¡Regresa!—Una voz infantil, acompañada de un ruido bamboleante de pasos, quebró el traqueteo constante del deslizamiento, que ahora se hizo más potente, como si aquella voz lo hubiese alterado aún más, la voz infantil de quien corría, solo sonó de nuevo, casi sin resuello—. ¡X! ¡Espérame!

—¡NO TE ACERQUES!

Un frenazo, unos pasos que se habían detenido, un deslizamiento que dejó de ser... dos respiraciones agitadas... otro ruido de pasos acercándose por otro lado, una respiración más firme... los pasos ralentizándose al ruido zumbante de un arma cortante de luz. Los tres Reploids estaban frente a frente por fin, sin embargo, no se habían acercado más, por cautela. Un Reploid azul, conocido héroe de guerra, Megaman X, capitán de la unidad N° 17 de Élite, quien había estado huyendo, se mantenía en guardia frente a quienes lo tenían acorralado. Un Reploid rojo de larga cabellera rubia, que se había mantenido silencioso durante todo ese tiempo, sosteniendo el sable de luz, con aire taciturno y gélido, Zero, capitán de la Unidad N° 0 de Fuerzas Especiales; y su contraparte, un Reploid azul marino, de cabello rojo y una gran cicatriz en forma de X que cubría gran parte de su rostro, que tenía las manos temblorosas, incapaz de llevar los dedos al gatillo de sus pistolas gemelas, Axl, sub capitán de la Unidad N° 5 de Armas de Fuego.

—X, sé razonable. Tienes que regresar a la base —La voz masculina y calmada que salió del Reploid de rojo solo hizo parpadear un par de veces a su objetivo, que mantenía su guardia alta, reacio a negociar—. Sea lo que sea que te esté sucediendo, es mejor que lo solucionemos juntos.

—Zero tiene razón —Aportó el otro, aún con las manos temblorosas, aunque un poco más determinado, gracias a la presencia del otro capitán—. Dejarte aquí no es la solución. Todo empeorará... ¡No podemos dejar que él se salga con la suya! ¡No podemos dejar que él siga haciendo daño!

X se quedó quieto, sopesando aquellas palabras, aún sin moverse un ápice. Justo en el momento en el que sus amigos iban a acercarse más, bajó el arma y cayó de rodillas al piso, sosteniendo su cabeza, apretando los ojos fuertemente, dejando que el torrente de lágrimas saliera de sus ojos, dejando que el temblor descontrolado se apoderara de su cuerpo, sacudiéndolo en desgarradores sollozos.

—...P-pero yo tampoco... q-quiero hacerle daño a nadie...

 _Supuestamente he sido creado para proteger al mundo... y sin embargo... no pude salvar a nadie..._

Varios años han pasado desde el incidente de los New Generation Reploids, y a pesar de que se había demostrado que no eran un método viable para asegurar que un Reploid no se convertiría en Maverick, como fue demostrado en el momento en el que los Maverick Hunters dieron un detallado informe de las declaraciones del Director del Jakob Project, la producción de los Copy Chips, así como de los New Generation Reploids no fue detenida, por muchas advertencias que se hicieron.

Para desazón de muchos, X siendo el primero de todos ellos, aquellos Reploids que habían sido prohibidos, fueron la fuente de muchos Maverick, empeorando la situación que los Maverick Hunters ya tenían entre las manos. Ahora no solo tenían que enfrentarse a Reploids que se convertían en Maverick debido a malas funciones, problemas estructurales o virus en sus Inteligencias Artificiales, si no, que también tenían que resistir la latente amenaza de aquellos que podían convertirse en Maverick a su propia voluntad.

A raíz de ello, Signas tuvo que reescribir varias leyes y políticas dentro del cuartel, para que los Hunters pudieran aplicarlas y hacer su trabajo sin que ningún gobierno de la tierra, Reploid o humano los vetara de hacer su trabajo, en el caso de que, por ejemplo, al tratar con Reploids sospechosos de ser Mavericks, los gobiernos los declararan Mavericks a ellos por atacar "al inocente". Cualquier ley o plan de contingencia, pensaba el comandante, era válida antes de que las acciones de sus cazadores los pusieran en la mira como amenazas para los humanos, que a pesar de todas las cosas sucedidas hasta ese momento, permanecían como una raza superior y prioritaria frente a los Reploids, y aquello era notorio hasta en el modo en el que se manejaban las situaciones con malos elementos de ambas especies.

Mientras que un humano criminal tenía derecho a un juicio y luego era encarcelado o liberado, los Reploids no gozaban del mismo derecho. Y aunque en el amanecer de la era Reploid, los Mavericks fueron juzgados y encarcelados, a semejanza de los criminales humanos, a través de los años los juicios fueron casi eliminados, dejados al criterio del Maverick Hunter, capitán o comandante, que estuviera a cargo de la misión. Usualmente los Mavericks, por su sola condición eran condenados a su propia muerte, considerados peligrosos para los humanos y para sus hermanos Reploids. Y aunque esto se había normalizado con el paso de las décadas, X, cada cierto tiempo volvía a preguntarse si acaso las convicciones por las que luchaba estaban bien.

Si la evolución de la que tanto hablaba Lumine realmente debería seguir su curso y él, herramienta creada por y para los humanos, debería dar un paso al costado y aceptar su destino. Sin embargo, Zero le había hecho reaccionar, aquella vez, como una de tantas, que pelearían hasta el final por lo que creían, incluso si eso significaba luchar duramente contra lo que Lumine llamaba destino.

Cuando Axl despertó de la reparación a la que fue sometido luego del final de aquella significativa pelea, realizada en conjunto por Palette y Douglas (un Reploid mecánico muy famoso que volvió a las filas de los Maverick Hunters en cuanto X contactó con él para que le ayudara a reparar al prototipo de los New Generation Reploids), también le dijo que lucharían sin importar qué, que Lumine estaba demente, y que los Maverick Hunters fueron creados para proteger a los humanos y a los Reploids más débiles, que eso no tendría que cambiar nunca.

X se aferraba fuertemente a aquellas palabras de sus amigos y recuperaba su ánimo y su deseo de ver su sueño de una utopía de coexistencia entre ambas especies hecho una realidad, incluso si ahora mismo parecía una idea terriblemente lejana y quizá, hasta ridícula. Con esa idea como motivación de su lucha, el bombardero azul le plantaba cara fieramente a esta nueva amenaza, que fuera de causar más desconfianza entre humanos y Reploids y, abrir más aún la brecha que los dividía, no había causado más cambios en toda la jerarquía planteada hasta el momento.

Al menos, por ahora, los Maverick Hunters eran llamados a misiones consideradas usuales, de rutina. Tratar con Mechaniloids enloquecidos, detener revueltas ocasionadas por Mavericks en las zonas más alejadas de las pomposas ciudades que siempre tenían personal de máxima seguridad, apoyar a la policía humana (en ocasiones, incluso al ejército), cuando se trataba de crímenes perpetrados por Mavericks y criminales humanos en conjunto, y muchas cosas similares.

Aquella tarde, el capitán de la Unidad 17 se encontraba revisando algunos informes en la central de navegaciones, sosteniendo una Tablet y revisando contenidos holográficos que iban adjuntos al informe escrito. El tecleo constante de las navegadoras y sus numerosas instrucciones, no fueron obstáculo para que se concentrara en un informe proveído por Axl, quien se encontraba actualmente bajo la estricta navegación de Alia, que le brindaba instrucciones de manera implacable. La obra maestra del Dr. Light detuvo un momento su lectura para observar a la veterana navegadora, siguiendo un radar, muy concentrada en su trabajo.

—En el punto SO-17 hay una extraña lectura. Ten cuidado. Es probable que se trate de un New Generation Reploid usando maniobras de camuflaje —La voz de la Reploid rubia sonó segura, fuerte y clara, notoriamente más experta que sus compañeras de trabajo.

 _"¿Otra vez? Voy a aburrirme terriblemente de esto, Alia."_ La voz del hunter sonó, metálica a través de los auriculares de la navegadora, solo audible para ella.

Un pequeño bufido escapó de los labios de la navegadora, poco audible, pero notorio para el bombardero azul— No es momento de ser irónico, Axl. Cuidado al frente, estás siendo rodeado por varios soldados menores. Son usuarios de armas de corto alcance, así que mantén la distancia y aprovecha tu rango de disparo.

 _"¡Sí, Señora~!"_

El bombardero azul volvió la mirada a su Tablet, dando un suspiro contentado. Eso era algo rutinario y se había acostumbrado a eso, sin embargo no dejaba de admirar a su navegadora cuando trabajaba, por la precisión con la que hablaba, el profesionalismo con el que se desenvolvía y… ¿Por qué no? La elegancia de su presencia.

No pudo pensar mucho en eso, porque el sonido de una explosión en algún punto de la base alertó a todos en el puente de navegación. Siendo él el único Reploid combatiente, dejó la Tablet en la mesa y volteó a ver a los Reploids, en su mayoría mujeres, que estaban en pleno trabajo.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo.

Dicho eso, salió del lugar en un derrape veloz, guiándose por sus instintos y sus radares internos. El ruido había venido del área de realidad virtual, en la cual entrenaban a los Hunters y en muchos casos, determinaban sus rankings y habilidades de batalla. Tal vez había sido algún accidente con el sistema, a veces pasaba… pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La explosión que oyó no pudo haber sido causada, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por el arma de un Hunter inexperto.

Un sonido fuerte llamó su atención al cruzar un pasillo oval, cubierto de vidrios blindados en las paredes y techo: En el área que él había supuesto, un Mechaniloid gigante estaba haciendo destrozos. Frunció el ceño, porque era inadmisible que la seguridad haya sido burlada al punto que algo tan grande hubiese entrado sin problemas. Además, ¿No existía un protocolo de seguridad de emergencia? ¿Uno en el que la base desplegaba un escudo protector para salvaguardar a los habitantes de la misma? Varias cosas no le hacían sentido y Megaman X empezó a preocuparse.

Abriéndose paso por uno de los grandes ventanales, y dando un salto descomunal, X cargó la energía en su X-Buster, concentrándose mientras flotaba ingrávido en el aire y apuntando a su objetivo. Tenía que ser rápido si no quería que hubiese más destrozos. Contó mentalmente, de cinco a uno y cuando su arma estuvo lo suficientemente cargada, disparó, haciendo que el enorme mecanismo Maverick retrocediera, superado por aquel ataque sorpresivo.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Ahora! —Bramó X, y los Hunters en entrenamiento, admirados y al mismo tiempo, cohibidos por el legendario capitán, se dispusieron a atacar juntos al mando de la obra maestra del Dr. Light, que nuevamente estaba preparando el arma, mientras caía a tierra, gracias a la fuerza gravitacional, aterrizando potentemente en el suelo y creando pequeñas grietas bajo sus pies.

El trabajo en equipo de X junto a los Hunters en entrenamiento rindió fruto, porque no tomó mucho tiempo para que dispusieran de aquel Mechaniloid, reduciéndolo a chatarra.

—Buen trabajo, chicos. —Elogió el capitán a los chicos y chicas que estaban presentes, quienes sentían que de alguna forma era el mejor día de sus vidas. X sonrió muy levemente, con nostalgia. En algún momento de su vida, él también fue joven e inexperto. Sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una colosal explosión. Los jóvenes Hunters dejaron los chiflidos y las celebraciones y X tuvo que tomar todo el valor del mundo para voltear a ver.

El área en la que se encontraba el puente de Navegación, había sido destruida casi en su totalidad.

* * *

¡Listo!~ Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, especialmente porque mi manera de interpretar la relación de estos dos ha madurado un poco. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero verlos pronto, según mi plan, dentro de quince días, con la siguiente entrega de este fic. ¡Hasta la vista, Maverick Hunters!


	2. Explosión imperfecta

¡Y regresé! ¿Me extrañaron? (?) Bueno, vamos a ello, a la historia. Pero antes que nada... ¡Darles las gracias por sus reviews y follows! Me hace muy feliz leer las notificaciones, especialmente cuando tienen muchas cosas para decir, especialmente si son constructivas~ ^^ Espero ir mejorando poco a poco con los capítulos que vengan, paciencia.

Como sea, hora de accionar la claqueta, estamos en el segundo capítulo~, ¡Vamos a la aventura, Maverick Hunters!

* * *

 _Megaman/Rockman X no me pertenece. Es de Capcom, nos guste o no._

* * *

El humo ascendente y los escombros de una edificación chamuscada fueron todo lo que X pudo procesar en ese breve momento. Era como revivir viejas escenas del pasado una y otra vez, con la misma sensación de inutilidad e impotencia disparándose en todos sus sistemas. En todas esas escenas algo grande explotaba, y en todas ellas, inocentes estaban involucrados… inocentes habían pagado cara su ingenuidad. Fue solo un rato pequeño, pero estaba estático, con la vista fija en el lugar que acababa de estallar. Fue como si por un breve instante lo hubiesen desconectado de la realidad y estuviera soñando.

—¿Capitán…? —Se atrevió a preguntar un joven Reploid, y ese fue el momento en el que X volvió en sí, de un pequeño sobresalto, mirando a quien había hablado, todavía taciturno y confuso, pero más centrado en la realidad.

—Un grupo venga conmigo, el otro grupo vaya a pedir refuerzos a sus demás compañeros disponibles en la base. —Fue todo lo que X tuvo para decir, antes de volver a mirar a la gran columna de humo que se levantaba desde ese punto de la base que él tan bien conocía.

El capitán tragó saliva y empezó a correr en dirección al edificio que había dejado hace unos pocos minutos, preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente y por qué. ¿Por qué alguien querría destruir un puente de navegación? Mil respuestas fueron procesadas a medida que corría por los pasillos, trepando algunas paredes, sintiendo el olor del humo, el aceite y los cables con más fuerza. Podía escuchar vagamente los pasos del resto de hunters corriendo detrás de él, haciendo comentarios entre ellos, asustados con lo que acababa de suceder.

Ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo te prepara para un ataque sorpresivo como ese, después de todo.

Pero lo que molestaba a X, más que la acción en sí, eran las víctimas involucradas en todo esto, los navegadores. Además de la obvia preocupación que lo carcomía por Alia, la navegadora que más apreciaba, también estaba su genuina conmoción por Palette, Layer y el resto de navegadores de la base, haya hablado con ellos o solo les hubiera dado el saludo alguna vez. Ellos no estaban preparados para la batalla, salvo unos cuantos que podían hacer la labor de Maverick Hunter cuando estaban cortos de personal, las tres navegadoras principales siendo un claro ejemplo de ello. Pero sin la armadura adecuada, no serviría de nada, serían simples Reploids siguiendo a sus hunters con sus radares y dando indicaciones… serían simplemente, presas fáciles de una explosión tan sorpresiva como aquella.

¿Habrían sobrevivido?

Cuando Megaman X llegó hasta el pasillo que llevaba al puente de navegación, encontró todo destruido a su paso, como era de esperarse. Ruinas, cables, estructuras débiles… Reploids sobrevivientes tirados en el piso… Reploids que ya no funcionaban más. No hizo falta que les indicara a los jóvenes hunters que fueran con cuidado o que ayudaran a sus compañeros, porque ellos mismos tomaron sus precauciones mientras caminaban en una holgada fila india, mirando todo con curiosidad y aprensión. A lo mejor nunca habían ido antes a una batalla. A lo mejor nunca esperaron que la base se convirtiera en eso. A decir verdad, él tampoco.

La puerta que llevaba al lugar estaba bloqueada y él solo se acercó, incapaz de echarla debajo de un X Buster, no sea que empeorara las cosas dentro del lugar para los que hayan sobrevivido. El primer puñetazo torció el metal y el resto de ellos lo redujeron a chatarra, y entonces fue suficiente para poder arrancar la puerta y pasar por aquello que ahora se había convertido en un túnel. X pasó, viendo las pocas luces de emergencia que de alguna forma habían aguantado el impacto, iluminándolo todo con su tenue brillo rojizo. La temperatura del lugar era alta, debido a que todavía quedaban estragos de la explosión, el humo le complicaba la visión, y algunos sonidos de voces amortiguadas por el crepitar del fuego y de la electricidad llenaban sus oídos. Tuvo que encender su unidad de visión nocturna para poder tener una vista más clara de la situación… y lo que vio fue descorazonador.

Era como un holocausto de cuerpos robóticos, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a él ver tantos navegadores apilados entre sí. Los labios le temblaron, mientras apuraba el paso. El sonido de un crac le hizo mirar hacia arriba, notando que se iba a desprender un enorme pedazo de techo y, en una acción veloz, no le quedó otra que cargar su arma y disparar antes de que aquel pedazo de concreto cayera sobre ellos.

Lo que no esperó fue ver otro Buster disparando casi al mismo tiempo que él, reduciendo a cenizas la amenaza que estuvo a punto de caerles encima.

X reconocía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía aquella arma y entonces, su robótico corazón empezó a ir más rápido.

—…¿Alia? —Preguntó débilmente, buscando a la joven navegadora con la mirada—. ¿Hay alguien más ahí?

—¿…X? —Hubo respuesta afirmativa, antes de que un ruido sordo le indicara al capitán que algo acababa de caer al piso— S-se los dije…

—¡Alia! ¡Te dije que ya no hicieras eso! —Sonó una voz de chica, un poco infantil, pero con aire de sabelotodo—. N-no tienes que sobre esforzarte… Ahora que X está aquí, t-todo estará bien… Y-yo te repararé…

—Por favor, Alia… —Sonó otra voz, más serena, pero un poco rota—. S-solo quédate quieta y haz lo que dice Palette.

A X no le costó nada identificar a las chicas que habían hablado y entonces notó que, lo que inicialmente le pareció una pila de cadáveres, habían sido sobrevivientes, apretados unos contra otros. Parecía que habían sido protegidos por algo y eso le causó mucha curiosidad al bombardero azul. Tragó saliva, acercándose a los sobrevivientes, arrodillándose al lado de las navegadoras, notando que había partes de sus armaduras un poco rotas o ausentes, pero Alia, en brazos de Palette estaba a otro nivel de daño. Un escalofrío hizo temblar el cuerpo de X de arriba abajo mientras miraba a la navegadora de rosa, con el torso lleno de cableado saliente y negro aceite que goteaba por el piso, como si fuese la sangre de un humano, y al parecer, la espalda gravemente dañada por el humo constante que salía de ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí…? —Preguntó X, lo más firme que pudo, mirando a Layer y a Palette, a ambos lados de Alia, que miraban alternativamente a la rubia, herida que intentaba levantar la mano, la cual X terminó sosteniendo para que no se esforzara más por tenerla levantada—. ¿Cómo es que han sido capaces de sobrevivir a esto? Honestamente no creí… que fuera a encontrar tantos Reploids con vida.

—Justo después de la primera explosión y de que te fueras corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, Alia suspendió sus actividades de navegación y se dedicó a monitorear la base para encontrar qué cosa había sucedido —Narró Layer, puesto que Palette parecía muy nerviosa intentando encontrar el modo de que su compañera no se dañara más allá de lo que ya se encontraba—. Le tomó un rato encontrar que la razón de la explosión había sido la incursión de un Mechaniloid en el interior de la base, pero descubrió también que el casco principal había sido detonado con algún dispositivo con silenciador, por lo que nadie lo notó hasta ahora.

X la escuchó atento, sin dejar de sostener la mano de su fiel navegadora, apretándola un poco— Claro… y luego la segunda explosión, en el interior, fue lo que llamó nuestra atención hacia el punto de entrenamiento de los nuevos Maverick Hunters.

—Precisamente —La navegadora especialista en jefes, asintió despacio, muy profesional, muy serena, pero con un leve shock, a pesar de todo—. Cuando Alia estuvo a punto de retomar sus actividades, se puso de pie rápido y salió corriendo hacia el sistema principal del puente, accionando algunas cosas y poniéndose su armadura de batalla.

—Fue todo muy confuso —Dijo Palette de la nada—. En un rato estaba sentada a nuestro lado y luego había activado el pequeño campo de fuerza de emergencia. No todos estábamos situados en su rango de protección. No entendimos nada… luego, algo explotó y calcinó todo a su paso… q-quienes estaban fuera del campo de fuerza…n-no…

X entendía, porque en los ojos de Palette estaba escrito que había visto morir a algunos de sus camaradas. Quemados vivos por una explosión.

—Alia… percibiste en los radares que algo iba a explotar aquí, ¿Verdad? —La Reploid asintió muy despacio—. Buen trabajo —Murmuró él, en un tono afectuoso y un poco quebrado, antes de mirar al resto de navegadores, todavía demasiado consternados como para hablar—. ¿Qué más pasó?

—El sistema no soportó mucho —Dijo Layer, mirando al piso, en clara muestra de frustración e impotencia—. Nos dio el tiempo necesario para sobrevivir, pero no todos pudimos llevar bien el tema de los escombros o las explosiones secundarias de los computadores dañados… Alia nos protegió a todos… pero no pudo ver a tiempo una explosión a sus espaldas.

—Creo que usar el A Buster por mucho tiempo y sin preparación previa le consumió mucha energía… —Susurró Palette, apretando un poco los ojos, igualmente tocada con todo este asunto—. Sus radares se nublaron, tal vez… su sistema está gravemente deteriorado. V-va a ser difícil repararla a como estaba antes…

—Entiendo.

—Sin embargo no solo se han perdido vidas… también mucha información de la que disponíamos. —Apuntó la Reploid de pelo violeta, volviendo a mirar al capitán—. Contamos con copias de seguridad en otras áreas de la base, pero mucha de nuestra información más reciente ha sido perdida en las explosiones. Mapas actualizados, misiones recientes… todo se ha perdido en las detonaciones.

Sonaba como un plan inteligente. Atacar la base hunter, usar una maniobra distractora, alejar del puente de navegación al único Reploid que podría haber salvado a todo el equipo de navegadores sin perder a uno solo, explotarlo todo, diezmar a los navegadores, eliminar información valiosa. Había sido concienzudamente planeado y dudaba que se tratara de un enemigo común y silvestre que cometía crímenes más mundanos como robar bancos o realizar revueltas o saqueos en el centro de la ciudad. X bajó la mirada por un momento, perturbado con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Antes de abrir los labios para dar sus órdenes, una voz grave se le adelantó.

—Todos los hunters que todavía puedan moverse, levántense y ayuden a sus compañeros a ir a las áreas médicas y mecánicas. La prioridad es el rescate de tantos navegadores como sea posible. —Un majestuoso Reploid rojo se había abierto paso por la puerta que X abrió antes— Quienes tengan conocimientos en el área técnica, encárguense de rescatar la información que aún no se haya perdido y de ponerla a salvo. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí señor! —Tanto los Reploids que venían con él, como los que estaban dentro, con X, se movieron inmediatamente para hacer la evacuación de los heridos

—Yo me encargo de llevar a Alia al área médica —Dijo X a las dos navegadoras que todavía seguían a su lado, y aunque Palette inicialmente no había reaccionado a moverse, finalmente lo hizo, dejando que él levantara el cuerpo destrozado de la chica—. Dijiste que tú serías quien la reparara, ¿No es cierto, Palette?

—S-sí…

—Deberías irte adelantando para preparar todo lo necesario antes de que yo llegue. No demoraré mucho, te lo prometo. —La más pequeña dio un asentimiento leve, antes de levantarse despacio del suelo y revisar algunas cosas en el panel de su antebrazo.

Zero se quedó viendo por un rato a X, que venía hacia la puerta, a paso rápido, con la navegadora en sus brazos y frunció el ceño de inmediato. Un pequeño viento le agitó un poco el cabello, en lo que Palette salía corriendo del lugar para ir al área médica a preparar todo para encargarse de la reparación de Alia a la que ella se había ofrecido voluntaria— Acabo de llegar de mi misión y me encuentro con esto. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que…?

—Te lo cuento después, esto es grave —Dijo X, antes de que su amigo completara su pregunta. Layer, detrás de ellos no había dicho nada y todavía no estaba muy segura de qué hacer o decir… el ambiente estaba tenso, X estaba descorazonado, pero haciéndose el fuerte, como cuando no quería que nadie le hiciera muchas preguntas—. Alguien se infiltró en la base, y deliberadamente quiso destruir información valiosa. Es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora. Te veo en media hora en la sala de reuniones, Zero. Trata de comunicarte con el comandante Signas, por favor.

El capitán de la Unidad Nº 0 dio un largo suspiro, antes de asentir con la cabeza— De acuerdo. Y apresúrate con lo que estás haciendo.

X asintió y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar con Alia en sus brazos. No pudo deslizarse porque sería agravar la situación de ella. Mucho menos pudo correr todavía más rápido. Pero estaba asegurándose de que llegarían a un buen lugar. El pecho le apretaba y le dolía… ¿Sería la impotencia? ¿La ira? Tal vez… él podía sentir con más intensidad que ningún otro Reploid. Alia, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, intentando ignorar la pulsante sensación en su sensor de dolor que distribuía aquella horrible sensación por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en las zonas más afectadas, intentó hablar, mientras el chico corría… pero él se le adelantó.

—Lo siento mucho… —Empezó, mirándola, mientras corría, intentando a toda costa mantener aquella máscara impasible que le costaba mantener en su rostro cuando estas cosas pasaban. Él no era Zero, él no podía ocultar con tanta naturalidad cuando algo le dolía. Su maldición y bendición era esa empatía beatífica de la que le dotó su creador, aquella que lo volvía superior al resto de Reploids… aquella con la que a veces no le gustaría contar—. No pude protegerte… Yo no pude protegerlos… —El nudo en la garganta cortó todo aquello que tal vez quiso añadir y se quedó en total silencio antes de cruzar el área médica, luego de unos minutos de carrera, sitio que estaba bastante ocupado entre el tintineo de los instrumentos, la cháchara de los doctores y mecánicos y el constante sonido de las puertas que se abrían y cerraban a cada momento para recibir nuevos pacientes.

Apenas llegó, las encargadas del sitio le proveyeron una camilla para que recueste a la chica ahí. Pallete, con una bata blanca, acompañada de Douglas, y Lifesaver, quien también había vuelto a las filas de los hunters, se encargaron de llevarse la camilla con la herida navegadora, antes de darle un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, dejándolo solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, deseando haber hecho mejor las cosas.

Eso antes de que el estridente ruido de una alarma de emergencia en una ciudad principal retumbara en todas las paredes del HQ.

* * *

¡Bang! Parece que las desgracias aman acumularse en esta historia, lol. Como sea, vuelvo en quince días con el capítulo siguiente~ xD Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y nuevamente, ¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Misión espontánea

Y volví, un día tarde, pero volví, que es lo que cuenta. (?) xD~ Me alegra ver que poco a poco vienen más lectores, y que siguen apoyando mi fic dejando sus reviews, me _encorazonan_ demasiado con esos detalles, me dan real alegría de haber vuelto al fandom y ver que no está tan muerto como yo creía ;w;~ También quería decirles que estoy planteándome empezar a actualizar semanalmente (tienes razón Red, los detalles detallosos (?) crecen el número de palabras, pero los sucesos pasan lentito, y... y yo amo detallar Q_Q! -llora-) porque... quiero que la espera sea menor xD Pero van a tener que esperarme un poco, la universidad está que me quiere matar, y como buena procrastinadora que soy me gusta dejar todas mis asignaciones para el final... y como ya se acercan mis exámenes en quincena de abril... ¡Pero ya voy a hacer mi tarea, lo juro! Por ahora esperen que aparezca quincenalmente como siempre, si en algún momento les doy una sorpresa de aparecer semanal, no se lo tomen como que siempre pasará hasta que lo haga oficial, ¿Vale? Quiero traerles capis grandes y bonitos y quiero dedicarme bien a darle a este fic lo que se merece~.

Ahora sí queridos, a lo nuestro, ¡Vamos a la aventura de hoy!

* * *

 _Megaman/Rockman X no me pertenece. Es de Capcom, nos guste o no._

* * *

 _"¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Alpha One City ha sido atacada por Mavericks desconocidos! ¡Todos los Maverick Hunters de rango B en adelante, salgan inmediatamente al punto que se les asignará! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Repito, esto no es un simulacro!"_

La voz otrora serena de Layer, esta vez sonaba un poco agitada a través de los parlantes de toda la base. Usualmente era Alia quien daba aquellos mensajes, como navegadora jefe, pero ahora que no estaba operativa, tenía que encargarse su segunda al mando.

X sintió un escalofrío helado en el cuerpo, porque claramente algo no iba bien, y la explosión en la base como el ataque a la principal ciudad del mundo, tenían que estar de alguna forma relacionados. Salió corriendo del área médica, preguntándose si acaso estaba bien salir a la ciudad. ¿Y si se trataba de otra trampa? ¿Y si la ciudad era otra carnada y en realidad el objetivo del enemigo era destruir completamente la base? ¿Y si volvía de la misión y encontraba solo cenizas y escombros? ¿…Y si en realidad no era así y por no ir a la ciudad todos acababan muertos?

No se fijó cuando se detuvo sobre sus pasos, pero el bombardero azul frunció el ceño con frustración. No sabía qué hacer. Desde la batalla librada contra Lumine, no había lidiado con un conflicto tan fuerte, tan doloroso. El padre de todos los Reploids levantó la mirada y se encontró con varios hunters corriendo a su deber, deslizándose, prestos a ayudar. Soltó un suspiro, llevando los dedos al puente de la nariz, apretando un poco para ordenar sus ideas. No le valía de nada apabullarse a sí mismo de esa manera… tenía que pensar de otro modo. Aunque debía admitir que era difícil lidiar con ese pequeño gran defecto que se cargaba de enredarse solo en sus problemas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar ahí parado? —Preguntó aquella grave voz que él tanto conocía, prácticamente de la nada.

—Intento ordenar mis ideas, Zero —Murmuró X, soltando un pequeño bufido y viendo a su amigo, que, como él esperaba, estaba con el sable en la espalda, y listo para ir a aquella misión. El sonido de la alarma y la voz de Layer seguían sonando en el fondo como un mantra… ya que el protocolo indicaba que así debía ser por algunos minutos.

—No parece estar muy ordenado ahí arriba, ¿No? —Señaló el Reploid rojo de modo literal, porque llevó un dedo a la gema roja del casco de X, dándole un pequeño golpe, haciendo al más bajito retroceder un par de pasos y sostener esa parte de su anatomía con un gesto de disgusto.

—¡No era necesario que hicieras eso!

—Estás pensándotelo demasiado. Pero supongo que ese es uno de tus dones —Zero se encogió de hombros, antes de mirar de frente a alguien que había observado todo el intercambio con gesto solemne, pero una pequeñísima sonrisa, detrás de X, por donde él se había aproximado—. ¿No es así, Comandante Signas?

X de inmediato giró sobre sus pies para hacer el típico saludo militar, tal vez por inercia, tal vez por el respeto que tenía hacia esa persona. Tal vez por ambos motivos.

—No es necesario que hagas eso ahora X —Dijo el Comandante, haciendo un pequeño gesto para que X baje la mano y se relajara. Pero eso fue suficiente para notar que la situación le tenía los nervios deshechos—. Ve a la misión con Zero, por favor.

—Pero Comandante… —Antes de que X pudiera seguir hablando, su interlocutor le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano, cerrando los ojos reciamente.

—Sin peros —Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ahí estaba esa energía y esa fuerza que pocos habían visto en su Comandante, porque pocas eran las veces que se enojaba de verdad—. Sé lo que vas a decirme. Sé que vas a culparte por las explosiones y sé que vas a pedirme que en penitencia por no haber sido capaz de defender la base por tu cuenta, debes quedarte. Pero no voy a aceptar ninguna de esas palabras —X se sobresaltó un poco en su sitio. A veces le aterraba lo mucho que había llegado a conocerle Signas en ese tiempo que habían compartido. Además, se sentía regañado, y era cierto, estuvo a punto de decirle todas esas cosas. Zero permaneció estático, sin decir una sola palabra, por lo que X no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza de su amigo. El comandante, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí—. Eres uno de mis mejores hombres, X. Te necesito en la ciudad salvando civiles. Para cuidar de los hunters me quedaré yo. Hay muchos sistemas de seguridad en la base que desconoces en su totalidad, y será mejor que te vayas a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Una pequeña exhalación salió de X, antes de que asintiera brevemente y decir un trémulo "Sí, señor". Signas asintió satisfecho y Zero se tragó una sonrisa muy sutil. Pero unos deslizamientos alocados llamaron la atención de los tres. Una alborotada cabellera roja y un desastre viviente de Reploid, lleno de arañazos y algunas pequeñas partes de la armadura un poco chamuscadas, venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, por el pasillo.

—¡Palette! ¡Palette! ¡Oh maldición, Palette! —Su aguda voz resonó entre los ruidos que anunciaban la emergencia, y entre el desconcierto de X, la molestia de Zero y el estoicismo del Comandante, el más joven del trio dorado de Reploids se frenó delante de ellos, casi de inmediato— ¡Ustedes! ¡Díganme qué diablos acaba de pasar! Llego a la base y… ¿Qué me encuentro? ¡Que todo está en estado de emergencia! —Los movimientos que Axl hizo con las manos mientras explicaba su conmoción fueron casi cómicos, pero el New Generation Reploid estaba realmente consternado con todo lo que acababa de ver, empezando a contar con los dedos a medida que enumeraba las desgracias que había presenciado—. Primero, hay una misión en una ciudad central, me encuentro el puente de navegación está hecho astillitas y un par de explosiones más por ahí y allá. ¡Maldita sea! Eso explica por qué Alia cortó su comunicación conmigo así de la nada… ¡Pero no me imaginaba que era por todo este alboroto!

—El único que está haciendo alboroto aquí eres tú, Axl —Reprochó Zero con molestia y no esperó a que el chiquillo le respondiera, antes de rematar con otra frase llena de cinismo e impaciencia—. Tu _adorada_ Palette está en el área médica reparando a Alia que ha sufrido daños graves. Y tú te vienes con nosotros.

La palabra "adorada", al parecer hizo mella en él, por lo que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que su compañero había dicho, de que tenía que ir de misión ahora que acababa de volver de otra no muy agradable—. Espera… ¿Qué?

—Es una orden —Confirmó Signas, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Debes acompañar a esos dos en su misión. Andando.

—… Diablos. —No era que Axl no quisiera ir. Simplemente quería asegurarse de que su amiga se encontraba bien. Y de que podía ser reparado antes de irse, pero parecía que nadie lo escucharía.

—Lo siento, Axl. —Murmuró X, con una pequeña risita, porque de alguna forma, el Reploid más joven a veces lograba relajarlo con esa ligera actitud suya que al comienzo solo le causaba aprensión—. Órdenes son órdenes.

Signas le dio una pequeña y un poco fuerte palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo, antes de marchar hacia la sala principal a activar aquellos misteriosos sistemas de protección de los que le había hablado a X. Los tres Reploids se miraron por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza y correr hasta el hangar, en el que todo tipo de dispositivos de transporte estaban siendo utilizados. Los Puertos de tele transportación, las Ride Chaser, Ride Armor y las Skate Chaser estaban ahí.

Zero, sin pararse a dudar, se montó en una Ride Chaser tipo Barius, como las que utilizaron en sus últimas misiones peligrosas en la batalla contra Lumine. X fue por un modelo más viejo que casi nadie utilizaba, la Ride Chaser tipo Adion, que durante la guerra contra la Repliforce fue una novedad, cómoda y ligera según su necesidad. Axl, sin embargo cogió el último dispositivo que se había añadido hace poco al inventario de transporte Hunter, creado por Palette y que de alguna forma coincidía con su espíritu libre, la Skate Chaser, un deslizador especial.

De un pisotón de parte de cada uno, los tres dispositivos salieron disparados por las puertas de salida, a toda potencia, con sus conductores totalmente enfocados en la misión que realizarían, viendo como los múltiples enemigos aparecían, uno tras otro en aquella gran carretera que dirigía hasta Alpha One City. Había de todo, desde pequeños dispositivos voladores, hasta grandes maquinarias terrestres. Era… como si se hubiesen escondido un buen tiempo para atacar todos a la vez ahora mismo.

—Maldición, esto no es bueno —Masculló Zero, con los dedos puestos en los botones de disparo de su Barius—. Están más cerca de la base de lo que me gustaría.

—Antes de que me obligaran a venir a este lugar, iba a darles mi reporte. —Apuntó Axl, con las dos manos en ambas pistolas, disparando hábilmente sin dejar de hablar. Por más que dijera que no quería estar ahí, la precisión, la forma en la que sonreía de pura inconsciencia al luchar y esos reflejos que no parecían haber sido diezmados por su cansancio previo—. Mavericks, pequeños, pero Mavericks a fin de cuentas, en actividades sospechosas. Me deshice de los que pude, se pusieron insoportables.

—¿Actividades sospechosas? –Preguntó X, sin dejar de disparar y deslizarse con su vieja pero no obsoleta Adion—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Era como si estuvieran reuniéndose en un lugar… ¡Ah! —Un disparo casi le impacta en todo el casco y Axl frunció el ceño para bajar de un solo disparo al culpable, sonriendo con suficiencia—. ¡Toma eso!

—Como si estuvieran reuniéndose… —Reflexionó Zero, sin perder la concentración y apretando el acelerador, haciendo que sus compañeros aceleraran con él—. Eso quiere decir que tienen un jefe en común. Y por la magnitud del movimiento, es un jefe poderoso.

—Oh no… —Farfulló el bombardero azul, cargando su X Buster con una mano y disparando las armas de su Aidon con la otra mano, deshaciéndose de un grupo de enemigos—. Probablemente sea ese mismo líder el que ordenó que se atacara la base. ¿Quién puede haber hecho semejante cosa?

—Tenemos que patearle el trasero, sea quien sea —Dijo Axl con ligereza, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo y X hubiese dicho una tontería.

La obra maestra del Dr. Light solo negó con la cabeza, fijándose que el camino de la carretera iba entrando por una especie de cadena de montañas. Alpha One City era uno de los lugares más seguros de la tierra precisamente porque se encontraba protegida por la geografía del planeta. Sin embargo… el ataque hacia aquel lugar ponía totalmente en jaque lo que muchos especialistas habían dicho, que la ciudad era un gigante de hierro intraspasable. A pesar de los muchos giros del camino, los tres aceleraron, Axl prácticamente deslizándose sobre las paredes con su control anti gravitacional, y Zero y X haciendo gala de su habilidad de veteranos.

Ocasionalmente eran atacados desde las alturas por pequeños dispositivos láser que Axl y X se encargaron de limpiar, ya que sus armas a larga distancia y de pequeña envergadura eran más efectivas que el disparo de largo alcance que tenía la Barius de Zero, y evidentemente, más prácticas que el Z Saber. El Z Buster era demasiado lento en la carga y no le permitía a Zero completa movilidad mientras lo hacía, por lo que era impensable que lo usara ahora mismo.

—Saben lo que esto significa, ¿No? —Susurró Zero, concentrado en el camino de adelante, en el que no se había aparecido ningún Maverick, y ocasionalmente mirando hacia atrás, no sea que una barricada o trampa les causara algún tipo de problema—. Mientras menos enemigos hay… quiere decir que el Maverick que comanda esta zona se encuentra más cerca. O que hay un problema natural que de por sí hace que eviten estar aquí.

—Si es que hay algún error, o alguna zona muerta, es mejor que estemos aquí para reportarlo a la base —Observó X, con aspereza—. Alia sabrá que hacer —Y después de decir eso, se quedó en silencio, mientras seguía con su trabajo de cuidar las partes altas mientras los tres avanzaban por el lugar que se iba estrechando cada vez más. Claro, Alia… ella no navegaría con él por un buen tiempo y eso le golpeó el corazón, pero tuvo que ocultarlo por más que sus amigos ya lo hayan notado de antemano—. En la base podrán mandar algunos hunters a solucionar algún problema que haya aquí.

—Tienes toda la razón. Pero ahora que la ciudad está en emergencia y solo llevamos la mitad del camino…

—Mh, Zero tiene un punto ahí —Observó Axl, presionando el gatillo repetidamente—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo a la misión real. —Y luego de quedarse callado mirando al frente, a la par que sus compañeros se miraban entre ellos por un momento, un chasqueo de lengua suyo los hizo reaccionar y un gesto de real hastío apareció en sus facciones—. Oh, mierda…

Zero y X tuvieron que mirar por qué Axl bajó la velocidad por un momento y de inmediato, hicieron lo mismo. El camino delante de ellos, tan estrecho como se había hecho, se bifurcaba. Sin navegador, era imposible saber cuál era el camino que llevaba más rápido a Alpha One City y qué les podía estar esperando delante. Por el tipo de terreno en el que estaban, era poco probable que los radares funcionaran, y sin la cantidad usual de navegadores, sería privar a hunters más inexpertos de indispensable asistencia.

—Supongo que tendremos que decidir nosotros mismos por dónde ir. —Empezó Zero, bajándose de la Barius y presionando un botón en ella, que de inmediato la convirtió en una especie de mochila plegable, una tecnología desarrollada hace poco para no desperdiciar insumos y conservar el medio ambiente por no generar explosiones innecesarias con los restos de las Ride Chaser—.

—Yo iré solo por el lado izquierdo —Decidió X, haciendo lo propio con su Adion, y ensamblando la pequeña mochila metálica en la espalda—. Ustedes dos vienen cada uno de una misión y no sería justo para ambos ir separados. Así que voy solo porque estoy más descansado. ¿Está bien?

—Me parece bien —Convino Axl, sonriendo de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza, ante el mutismo de Zero, presionando también un botón en la Skate Chaser, plegándose en una mucho más pequeña mochilita que ensambló por igual en la parte trasera de su torso—. Y él también~.

—Yo no he dicho nada. Pero supongo que es más fácil que pelear por trivialidades como qué lado elegiremos para cubrir. Axl y yo iremos juntos a la derecha. —Zero no perdió tiempo para desenfundar el Z Saber y caminar con más comodidad por el terreno baldío—. Nos vemos en Alpha One City, mantén tu comunicador encendido por si necesitamos encontrarnos mutuamente, y por si algún navegador desea contactarte desde la base.

—De acuerdo, lo mismo para ustedes. Nos vemos en Alpha One City. —Dijo X, un poco contento, al mismo tiempo que aliviado de que no le dieran la contraria.

—¡Nos vemos!

El trio separó sus caminos, dividiéndose sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba. Un misterioso y grande Reploid observaba todo desde las grandes montañas que rodeaban el lugar, dando un silbido muy suave y soltando una risa cínica y elegante a partes iguales.

—Oh, siempre tan ocupados, esos Maverick Hunters. — Musitó para sí mismo, esperando un momento más, unos cuántos minutos, suficientes para que aquellos Hunters ya se hayan alejado de las entradas de aquellos caminos y, con un limpio deslizamiento, estuvo abajo en la carretera en cuestión de minutos. Al quedarse abajo, en el suelo, se llevó una mano al mentón, con una mueca juguetona y pensativa—. Al lado derecho hay mucha gente. Así que supongo que tomaré el camino de la izquierda~

Su cabello de plata se ondeó en el viento mientras el visor rojo sobre sus ojos arrojaba algunos valores que solamente él podía entender. Con las manos en la nuca y dando largas y silenciosas zancadas, Dynamo siguió el camino de Megaman X, sin ser percibido por ninguno de los tres Maverick Hunters que se encontraban cerca. Mejor, pensó él. Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles, el encontrarse solo con uno de ellos…

* * *

Ese momento en el que tu fic se parece y no se parece a tu historia de base. (?) Pero sí, tratándose de un Reboot, que puede coger recursos de la base y cambiarlos, retorcerlos o mantenerlos al antojo del autor, deja un poco a misión para los lectores adivinar qué creen que se mantendrá y qué cambiará~ ¡Hagan sus teorías! Ya los capítulos se encargarán de desmentir o confirmar sus sospechas. Por ahora, eso es todo chicos, nos vemos pronto y nuevamente, ¡Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
